Truth Be Told
by ObjectionallyGeeky
Summary: Matt you should already know the answer." The Canadian began to smile. "Of course I don't like you."


**Title: **Truth Be Told

**Pairing: **Prussia/Canada (side: Germany/Italy US/UK)

**Rating: **T+ (Language and Boy relationships. Suggested sex. You know. Just the usual.)

**Summary: **"Matt you should already know the answer." The Canadian began to smile. "Of course I don't like you."

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia. Darn…

**Authors Note: **Ok so this is my first actual fanfic. Hopefully it's alright. I got the idea after reading some little poem where the girl asks the guy 4 questions and he answers them and at first it's sad but then it turns out everything is all ok and happy. So without further ado I hope you enjoy. If you could please review I would love it. Tell me about any mistakes you have found or anything. So once again enjoy! ~

* * *

"Hey Gilbert…can I ask you something?"

Said Prussian looked up from his breakfast and stared at his Canadian lover.

"Of course Matt. You can always ask the awesome me if you have a problem. It would be very unawesome if you didn't." Gilbert replied with his ever infamous smirk.

Matthew rolled his eyes and wanted to come back with some remark but quickly decided against it, remembering what he wanted to ask in the first place. He began to fidget under Gilbert's stare and started sputtering out random words trying to form a coherent sentence. (With a couple of "Eh's" thrown in there)

"Come on Matt. If you have something to say spit it out. I know, I know. It is pretty nerve wracking being in my awesome presence and all…"

This went on for several minutes until the Canadian finally caught his attention after yelling his name for those several minutes.

"Cause you know being awesome is a really hard job and-"

"Gilbert!"

"What?"

"Did you even hear what I asked?"

Gilbert stared at the man before answering, "…something about how I'm so awesome and sexy and that you absolutely worship me?"

Matthew let out a sigh. "Gil…" He took off his glasses to start to clean them, a habit he had picked up during his life, as he started to gain the courage to ask the question again. _Wasn't even my idea. Stupid Alfred… _Of course this all had to do with Alfred. He told him there was no point in asking but Alfred just wouldn't drop it.

* * *

"_Come on Mattie! Just ask him."_

"_Why?" _

"_Because it's an amazing way to find out the truth. I mean I asked Arthur so why can't you ask Gilbert?"_

_Matthew looked at his brother who just stood there with a huge grin on his face. Sighing in defeat he finally gave in. "So what exactly do I ask him?"_

_Alfred let a small 'yes' and ran over to his brother on the couch and sat next to him_

"_Ok Matt. I promise you won't regret it. Hey maybe if you're lucky you'll have amazing sex like I did."_

_He let out a small shudder at the mental image of his brother and Arthur doing it. _

"_Can you just please tell me what the questions are?"_

* * *

After cleaning his glasses and putting them back on he stared at Gilbert with determination. _Can't believe I'm doing this. This better work out Al._

Sucking in a deep breath he asked, "Do you like me Gil?"

The bacon that Gilbert had previously been about to eat fell out of his hold back on the plate. He stared at him with a dumbfounded expression. Instantly regretting what he just said Matthew stared down at the floor and started apologizing.

"I-I'm sorry G-Gil. I k-know it was an s-stupid question to ask. I-I already know what you were g-going t-to say. It's j-just Alfred made me d-do it and y-you know how he i-is and peer pressure and…"

He was suddenly cut off from his apology by the sound of laughter. He looked back up at Gilbert to see him with his head down on the table laughing and pounding his fist on it. A light blush spread across his face.

_Great now he's laughing. I knew it was a stupid question to ask. Of course he likes me. I mean we've been together for how long now? God Matthew what the heck is wrong with you._

Throughout all of Matthews inner berating he did not notice when Gilbert finally ceased his laughing and started staring at him again.

"You know you look real cute when you just stand there with that face. It's like that face just screams 'Please invade me with your five meters Gilbert.'"

Matthew's blushed turned a shade darker as he began sputtering again at what the other man just said (and his horrible imitation of him). Desperate to change the subject before Gilbert could make what he said come true, he decided to go back to the former topic.

"Y-You didn't answer me."

"Huh?" The other man looked at him with confusion.

"I asked you, do you like me?"

Gilbert continued to stare before letting out a snort.

"Matt you should already know the answer." The Canadian began to smile. "Of course I don't like you."

And in an instant the Canadian felt his heart break.

"W-What?"

"I said, and I quote, 'Of course I don't like you.' End quote." He put his hands down from making air quotes and smiled.

Matthew couldn't believe what he just heard. He felt as if someone had just punched him in the gut. Not knowing what to do at the current moment he was debating whether to just walk away or just laugh and blow the whole thing off. He then suddenly remembered one other thing. Well three things actually. There were three more questions to go with the first one. A part of him told him not to go through with asking the rest. Just leave it at that and never speak of it again. Then there was the other side that wanted to know what the answers were. To finally find out the truth behind everything. Finally deciding on what to do he looked back at Gilbert to see him eating again and just went with his other side. _Might as well ask. What's the worst that can happen after hearing the first answer?_

"Um…can I ask you another thing? Well three to be exact." He could feel his heart beating faster and his face heating up again. Damn it! He was not going to get emotional before he even asked.

"Geez what is this 20 questions?" Gilbert let out a sigh and put his fork down leaning back against the chair. "Yeah yeah. Go ahead."

"Do you want me? Do you think I'm pretty? Would you cry if I left?" He let out a small squeak after shouting all of that out.

Gilbert just sat there and stared until he finally answered. "Well to answer what you just asked…" he took in a deep breath, "No I don't want you. Of course I don't think you're pretty. What are you a girl? Oh and I wouldn't cry if you left. That's just now awesome or manly." He finished with a smile as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

Matthew stood there stock still not wanting to believe what he just heard. So did that mean after all this time together…it was nothing? Was he just someone that Gil thought he could screw around with? He felt tears starting to prick at his eyes as he refused to blink and let them fall.

Gilbert's smile started to fall when he noticed his Canadian lover's current state.

"So…was there um..any particular reason for those questions?"

Matthew shook his head no.

"Oh ok than. So I'm just," he stood up from the table to take his plate over to the sink and grab his keys, "I'm just going over's to West's right now to visit. You know to grace him with my awesomeness and all. I'll see you later then ok?"

Matthew answered with another nod.

He made his way over to the man and stood in front of him feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Ok than. Bye." He bent down and gave him a quick kiss. He pulled back swearing he had felt the other man flinch and made his way to the door. He gave one last look over his shoulder to see Matthew still standing there. He felt an urge to just run back and hold him but decided to just leave instead. He needed to talk to West. He also needed beer. Lots of beer.

* * *

"Then he starts asking all of these questions out of nowhere! So what do I do? I do the right thing and give him all these awesome answers and then he looks like he's about to cry! I mean, what the hell is that all about?"

Finishing his beer he stood up to grab another one. The man sitting at the table let out a sigh. He stood up walking over to the fridge shutting it. Gilbert glared at the man.

"The hell West?!"

"Brother this is going to be your fifth one. You can't just drown your problems in beer." Ludwig grabbed his brother and sat him back down at the table.

"Ok for one thing West, I'm on my ninth one already. Learn to count," he received a glare from Ludwig, "And two, watch me."

He stood up again and walked over to the fridge grabbing another one. Ludwig sighed rubbing his head. He could already feel the oncoming headache.

"So if I may ask, what did he exactly ask you to make you like this?"

Gilbert paused before taking another drink to stare at him.

"Well he…" Gilbert started but trailed off. Ludwig raised his eyebrow. "He what?"

He was caught off by the loud yell his brother made.

"Gah! He freakin' starts off by going 'Gil do you like me?' so I told him no. Then he goes on to ask if 'I like him?' and 'Do you think I'm pretty?' and last but not least 'Would you cry if I left?'"

Ludwig winced at his brother's horrible imitation of Matthew. All the while Gilbert stood there panting with a now crushed beer can in his hand. He looked down at his hand to see the beer spilt everywhere and none of it remaining for him to drink.

"Damn it west! Look what you made me do! Waste of damn good beer…" He went off mumbling to the trashcan first to throw the can then to the sink. Ludwig sat there not knowing what to do. So he did the first reasonable thing that came to mind. To keep pushing the subject.

"So how did you answer the rest?"

Various explicit words in both English and German suddenly stopped as the Prussian turned around.

"What?"

"I said how did you answer the rest of the questions?"

Gilbert let out a small sigh. "I told him I don't want him. That he isn't pretty. Also I wouldn't cry if he left. It's just now awesome."

Ludwig stared at him with a 'Are you fucking serious?' face.

"What? West stop it! Don't look at me like that! You're making the awesome feel bad and uncomfortable and I don't like it!" He whined out.

"You should."

"What? Why!?"

Ludwig gave him an exasperated look. "Do you have any idea what you said to him?"

Gilbert nodded. "Well duh west."

"Do you know how bad that sounds? How do you think Matthew must have felt when he heard that?"

Gilbert thought for a moment.

"Hey you remembered him this time!" He smiled.

"Gilbert be serious! Do you know how _bad _that sounded?"

Gilbert thought for a little longer until finally…bingo. His smile fell.

"Oh crap."

Ludwig watched as his brother started to pace around the kitchen.

"Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap crappity crap…" The Prussian man kept saying over and over.

_It couldn't have sounded that bad right? I mean Mattie should know what I had meant when I said all that. He should know I lo-_

He stopped dead in his tracks.

Ludwig shot a look at his brother before standing up and walking over to him.

"Brother? Brother? Gil-"

"Gah! Dear God I'm getting all sentimental and turning into a pansy! Shit! Why can't Matt just realize and understand that…" He stood there turning a faint shade of red.

"That?"

He turned away from his brother and stared at the sink like it was so interesting.

"You know…that I lo…l…lov…God damn it! I can't say it! It's just such a freakin girl thing to say!" He huffed before going back to the table to pout.

"Wait Gilbert, you mean to say that you lo-"

"Don't you dare say it West!"

"…That you love him? What's wrong with that? I mean you two have been together for awhile. Haven't you at least told him that once?"

"Well he's usually the one to say it. I've never really said it before…"

Silence filled the kitchen as they both sat there. Before Ludwig got the chance to push the subject further the sound of a door slamming shut caught his attention.

"Germany! Germany where are you?"

"Heh...your boy toy is here."

Ludwig blushed. "He's not my boy toy! He's my," he coughed into his hand trying to control his blush, "boyfriend. And at least I can actually tell him I love him."

"Ve! ~ I love you too Germany!" The Italian man shouted running over from the doorway to hug the German.

Gilbert stared at the two of them in shock. Partly because of what his brother had just told him and at the scene before him. He had never actually _seen _his brother be so affectionate with the small Italian man. Guilt washed over him as he remembered all the times the Canadian had went up to him and hugged him. How he would always blush whenever he would kiss him in public. How he would sneak in a quick squeeze to his butt before he went into the meetings and Matthew would give him that look. God how he loved that look.

"Ve~ What's wrong with your brother Germany?" Feliciano asked looking over at Gilbert who had currently been sitting there in a daze.

He gave a worried look over to his brother as he walked over to him, with Feliciano still latched on to him.

"Gilbert wha-"

"I have to go. I just remembered something I had to do. I'll come by another time. See ya west. Bye Italy."

He briskly walked past them out the front door. Ludwig smiled once he heard his brother drive off. _Good luck brother._

"Ne what was that all about?"

Ludwig looked down at the small Italian man and smiled even more. "It's nothing. So what do you want to do now?"

Feliciano smirked and started pulling the German to the stairs leading up to the bedrooms.

"Well I think I have something in mind that will be fun for the both of us…"

* * *

Matthew drove into his driveway and shut off the car. After Gilbert had left he drove over to Alfred's to tell him what happened.

* * *

"What! He told you all that?!"

Matthew nodded at his brother, eyes still red from all the previous crying.

"That bastard! How dare he hurt you! I swear when I see him…" He went on yelling walking back and forth around the room waving his arms around to emphasize his point.

"It's fine Al. Really. I mean it's better to know the truth then spend your whole life being lied to, right?"

He tried to give a small encouraging smile but just couldn't bring himself to. He did not know what to do with the situation. What would happen when he saw Gilbert again? Would they just avoid talking about it and go back to usual. But then again what was 'usual' for them? Heck would the man even be there when he arrived back home?

He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and pull him close. He looked up to see his brother with a worried expression.

"Please don't cry Matt,"-when did he start crying?-"Please."

Matthew wrapped his arms around Alfred and buried his face in his shoulder as he started to cry harder.

"I-I just don't u-understand Al. I-I thought he-he l-loved me. L-l-like I l-love him."

He continued like this for another hour until he finally got himself to calm down. He told Alfred goodbye and made his way to his car.

"Hey Matt?" Alfred yelled from his doorway. Matthew turned to look over at him. "I know things seem bad, but trust me…it'll get better. I know he probably has a reason for what he said".-"And it better be a damn good reason" he mumbled to himself-"So just hear him out ok?"

Matthew smiled and nodded. "Ok."

"And if his answers suck then you just tell me and I'll go and kick his ass!" He smiled and started laughing.

Matthew smiled back about to say something when the sound of another car driving up caught his attention. The car parked and out stepped Arthur.

"Hey Arthur."

"Oh hello there…um…"

"Matthew."

"Right, Matthew. Sorry about that."

Matthew was about to say it was alright when he heard Alfred yelling and running in their direction.

"Iggy!" The American yelled and jumped on to the smaller Englishman.

"Damn it get off me you wanker!"

Matthew laughed as he watched Arthur try to push his brother off. The scene in front of him got him thinking about Gilbert. How Gilbert could be just as annoying as his brother. How he could also be such a pain. How he was always whining if he wanted something like pancakes or beer. How he was lazy, self-centered, sweet, caring, always took the time to see him, never forgot him….

Damn it. He had to go see him. He unlocked his door and drove off back home. Alfred looked up as he saw his brother driving off.

He smiled shouting, "Go Matt! You go talk to that man of yours!"

"Would you stop yelling?! And for the last time get off of me!"

Alfred looked back at the fuming Englishman under him and smirked.

"Make me."

"You bloody idiot."

"I love you too Iggy." He smiled and leaned down to kiss him.

* * *

Canada finally stepped out of his car and headed for the doorway. He spotted Gilbert's car parked right next to his. He let out a small smile as he stepped inside. Stepping into his living room he saw his bear lying on the couch.

"Hey Kumajiro."

The bear looked up at him and gave him a questioning look.

"Who?"

"I'm Canada." He sighed and walked over to pet the bear before the smell of smoke and the sound of yelling caught his attention. He ran over to the kitchen to see Gilbert standing there with a towel trying to clear out the smoke. Matthew walked over to the window opening it to let the smoke out.

"Jesus Gil," he managed to cough out as the smoke drifted out, "what the hell were you doing?"

"Well Matt I was just cooking before your stupid stove decided to turn against me and burn the freakin food. I think it hates me. You should get rid of it."

Matthew shook his head as he walked over to the fridge to get out some other food items.

"Whatever you say Gil. How about I just cook. Do you want anything in par-"

He was cut off when the other man walked over and shut the fridge closed. He turned to look at the man.

"Gil what are yo-"

"Matthew I…we need to talk."

Matthew just stared at him as he began to panic. He started to look around trying to find something so he wouldn't have to stare at the Prussian.

"Um…can it wait until after I cook?"

He managed to duck down under Gilbert's arm and started to make his way to the pantries when he felt something grab his arm.

"I think food can wait Matthew. This is really important and I need to tell you now. So…please? Please just let us have this talk."

Matthew made the mistake of looking at Gilbert's face as he saw the man with the most pained and concerned expression he had ever seen. Sighing he nodded and the other man led him to the living room.

He made his way over to the couch and glared at the bear laying there.

"Move it. This is important you damn puffball."

The bear merely yawned and looked at the man. "Who are you?"

"Damn bear! How dare you not remember the awesome me!"

The bear just gave him another look before jumping off the couch and trotting away.

"Damn bear…"

"Just drop it Gil. You know he'll never remember. I've had him for years and he still doesn't remember me." Matthew let out a sigh as he plopped down onto the couch.

"How the hell does he forget you? You fucking feed him. Isn't that enough for him to remember you by? Plus how can he forget me? I'm much too awesome."

He sat down right next to the Canadian immediately feeling the awkward setting set in. Not particularly one for silence surprisingly Matthew was the first to break it.

"Um…so what exactly did you-"

"Ok look. You know I'm the type of person who doesn't like to beat around bush so I'll just get straight to the point," he turned himself to look at the Canadian sitting next to him, "You know those questions you had asked earlier?"

Matthew made a small shudder and nodded yes. _God I didn't want to talk about this just yet. I don't know what to say. Why couldn't he just wait until later… _ He felt tears start forming in his eyes and threatening to fall.

Gilbert immediately noticed the blonde's current state and went over to him and pulled him into his lap. Matthew reacted and started trying to break out of Gilbert's hold. This was useless though as all Gilbert had to do was tighten his hold. (Not that Matthew was weak. It was just that he didn't feel like putting up much an effort at the moment.)

"Hey what are you doing?! Stop trying to get away! I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you right now and you're killing the mood by trying to leave!"

The Canadian finally stopped his actions to get away and relaxed slightly into his hold. Gilbert pulled him closer. _Just in case he tries to get away again…yeah that's why…_

"Alright now that we're all settled _again _I was saying before you know those question to you asked me earlier?" Matthew stiffened in his hold and nodded. "Well I don't think you quite understood my answers. And I mean, come on Mattie, I gave you awesome answers. I guess you're just not quite at that level of awesome to understand what I really meant. Don't worry though. Soon enough if you practice long enough you'll be as aweso-"

"Can you just get to the point, eh?" Matthew just wanted to get this over with so he could just go and crawl in to his and not come out for a year or ten. Not like any one would notice.

"Geez someone's impatient. Well anyway what I meant when I said all those things was," he looked down to see Matthews face. His cute, young, adorable face that he loved so much. He knew he had to do it.

Clearing his throat he continued on. "When I said that you weren't pretty, I actually meant it. Because you're not pretty Matthew, you're beautiful."

A small blush spread over the man's face as Matthew looked at his with wide eyes. He…he thought he was beautiful?

"Gil that's so-"

"Also you have a nice ass."

Matthew just looked up at him and gave him a light punch smiling.

"Way to ruin the moment." He gave a small laugh.

Gilbert smiled. At least he knew he was getting back on good grounds with the man.

"But I mean it. You do have a nice ass." Matthew gave him a look. "And," god how Gilbert loved _that _look, "that you're beautiful."

Matthew's smile got bigger as he wrapped his arms around Gilbert and pulled him down for a kiss. Gilbert pulled him as close as he could as he leaned in to deepen the kiss. Matthew suddenly pulled gasping for air.

"The hell Mattie?" He whined. He tried to pull him back but Matthew pushed his arms out to keep him at a distance.

"C'mon! I thought you weren't mad anymore. Aren't we at the 'kiss and make up' stage yet?"

Matthew looked at the man and had the urge to laugh. His face was twisted into a pout and he looked like he was on the urge of just pushing him down on the couch and 'invade' as the Prussian put it. Not wanting that to occur, at least not yet anyway, he pulled him into a hug and buried his face into the crook of his neck.

Shocked from the other's action he smiled and pulled him closer slowly rubbing his hand on his back.

_This is what I want. I want __**this. **__I want him to be happy and never get sad._

Gilbert was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a muffled voice from below.

"What'd you say?"

The Canadian pulled his head up to look at the other man, a small blush on his face. Gilbert just couldn't resist smiling and leaning over to give him a small kiss. Matthew let out a small squeak as his blush deepened.

"God you're so cute when you do that. Now what did you say?"

Matthew looked back down as he answered. "I-I said what about the other questions?"

Gilbert felt a smirk pull at his face as he grabbed the others chin to bring his face to look at him.

"You really want to know?"

Matthew gave him a slight nod since the other was still holding his chin.

"Mattie…I don't want you. I need you."

A kiss on the cheek.

"I wouldn't cry if you left. I…I would die without you Mattie. You mean so much to me now. Plus it's much manlier than crying."

A kiss on his other cheek.

Matthew giggled. "Of course that's manlier."

"Damn right it does."

Matthew let out another giggle when Gilbert got a hold of his face and brought him to stare at him. Matthew gave him a questioning look.

"Um…Gil? This is kind of uncomfortable, eh?"

Gilbert just continued to stare at the other.

"Um…Gil?"

"Mattie shhh! I'm trying to build suspense here to make this an amazingly awesome moment we'll always remember and you're ruining it."

Matthew gave him another questioning look. _Is he serious?_

After several minutes passed by he realized that yes, he was quite serious. _Well I guess he was right. I will always remember this moment._

He was about to break the silence when Gilbert finally spoke.

"I don't like you. I will never like you. The reason behind that is simple." A faint blush crossed the Prussians face.

"Matthew Williams…I love you. You mean everything to me. I never want to see or make you sad or hurt you. I always want you to be happy. I love your smile and your laugh. The way you always add an 'eh' after your sentences when you get nervous or angry is always so cute. You know that look you give me or other people when you get angry with them? God I love that look. You have no idea how much I love it. And I swear Matthew I will never _**ever **_forget you. I won't be like all those other bastards who don't seem to notice you somehow, even though you're the most awesome person I know. I love you Matthew and don't you ever forget it or think otherwise."

Matthew felt his whole face heat up and his heart feel like it was about to burst.

"Gil…" He felt tears starting to prick at his eyes.

He smiled and pulled the other man down for a kiss. Gilbert happily complied as he deepened the kiss. He slowly started tracing his tongue over Matthew's lips asking for entrance. Matthew let out a small moan as he opened his mouth and let the other explore his mouth.

After a few minutes they finally broke apart gasping for air. Gilbert immediately started trailing kisses down Matthew's neck, leaving little marks here and there.

"Damn it Mattie," he said in between kisses, "you are the only person," he bites down on his neck and receives a moan from the Canadian, "who can turn me," tugging at the others shirt Gilbert stops his actions to help the other out of it and continues, "into such a sentimental bitch."

He makes his way back up to his face and gives him a sweet kiss while reaching down to unzip the others pants.

Matthew let out a small squeak which turned into a low moan as the other began to touch his 'vital regions'.

Gilbert smirked at the reactions he was getting when he suddenly stopped and pulled away. He heard the other let out a small whine as he stared up at him with a flushed face.

"What the hell Gil, eh?"

Gilbert's smirk grew larger as he stood up from the couch and picked Matthew up bridal style starting to make his way to the bedroom.

He looked down at the Canadian in his arms and smiled at the sight of him. Face flushed and eyes half lidded. He kicked open the door and looked back down.

"Mattie, I hope you're prepared to have the best fucking sex in your life. Are you prepared to have my five meters invade you?"

Matthew looked up at the other as a smile broke out on his face.

"Truth be told Gilbert, I can't fucking wait for it, eh."

* * *

Wow…so yeah. A bit different from what I had originally wrote down on paper but I'm actually pretty happy with this. God I hope I didn't screw up the ending. Hopefully you enjoyed it and it would make me even happier if you reviewed. Thanks for reading! ~ : )


End file.
